Aka Red's legend
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Did you know that Aka Red has his own sentai? well, he tells it to Shurikenger. side story to Boukenger VS Super Sentai


**Here's my new sentai story, readers, this time, Aka Red tells his story to Shurikenger about his sentai team. This story is a side story to the recent Boukenger VS Super Sentai direct-to-video movie. Hope you guys enjoy it! And leave good reviews please.**

One day, as Aka Red was wandering the streets of Tokyo alone, he happened to pass by Shurikenger, also wandering the streets. Aka Red said, "Another eternal hero?"

Shurikenger said, "Then, I'm not alone in terms of the eternal heroes." (A/N: an Eternal Hero, in my terms, is a hero that never has a human identity, and is always in hero form. That kind of hero has no henshin device, but has super powers, magic powers, or both.)

Shurikenger said, "You're a red ranger that never changed?"

Aka Red said, "Yes. And, you're a green ranger that never changed, too."

"I'm Shurikenger. And you are…"

"Aka Red, the 30th red senshi."

The two eternal heroes then shaked hands, and Shurikenger said, "Want to come to my secret place?"

Aka Red was already thinking that he will send him to an Izakaya bar, so he said, "Ok, let's go."

_At an Izakaya that the former Aka Ranger owns now_

Shurikenger ordered some Yakisoba, for the two of them, and he said, "Haven't seen someone like you recently. Are you new here, or you're already here before?"

Aka Red said, "Ever since Aka Ranger came, I was already there, looking from the heavens. And I was a witness to other sentai that came one by one, but it was last year that I showed up personally, to the Boukengers. And by the way, your friend, Hurricane Blue, was there too when I showed up."

Shurikenger said, "You really had been a witness all your life! But, why didn't you fight evil all your life, if you just watched sentai after sentai fight evil?"

Aka Red sighed, and he said, "Well, Shurikenger, the Sky ninja, I'll tell you something… about my team, before I came back to this planet."

_Flashback _(A/N: Aka Red Narrates)

It was in a colony that we were the defenders of that place, where the people of earth started to live in next to their home, Earth. We saved the masses, and we have to defend our colony from evil invaders. We were earth's first line of defense, even though we reside in a colony.

(Shows their roll call)

_The fire defender, Aka Red!_

_The earth defender, Kuro Black!_

_The water defender, Ao Blue!_

_The wind defender, Ki Yellow!_

_The love defender, Momo Pink!_

_The shining peace and future compels you!_

_Hikari Sentai, Peaceranger!_

(Shows their battles with evil armies and monsters)

We battled the forces of the first Hagure Highness who wants to take over the earth by destroying the colonies. His cohorts were no other than the Nejirangers, the team that opposed us.

Oh by the way, did I tell you that we only differ in color, for all of us were the same suit?

Shurikenger: I didn't know you're one sentai with different colors, but same design of suit.

We were now on our final fight with the Hagure Highness at that time, in the forgotten colony (that's because it was destroyed by the Hagure Highness' cohorts so that those who lived there can't live in there anymore) near to the moon.

The Nejirangers and we, the Peacerangers, battle to the end, with me fighting Neji Red, Kuro Black fighting Neji Black, Ao Blue fighting Neji Blue, KI Yellow, fighting Neji Yellow and Momo Pink fighting Neji Pink, and we finally defeated them when we can't take it anymore.

_Kuro Black: guys, let's form the Legend Cannon!_

_All: Right!_

(Shows scene of the Legend Cannon been built with the following Peaceranger weapons: Aka Sword, Kuro Axe, Ao Pistols, Ki Daggers and Momo Baton)

_Momo Pink: Target!_

_Ki Yellow and Ao Blue: Lock On!_

_Aka Red: Fire!_

(The Nejirangers were knocked down by the cannon's firepower, and they died and exploded.)

We managed to defeat them, but the Hagure Highness got away and grew to giant size, and he was approaching the main colony. We summoned our machines, Aka Jet, Kuro Car, Ao Tank, Ki Bomber, and Momo Wagon, and followed him towards the main colony, and we blocked him from getting there.

_Momo Pink: Aka Red, let's form the Peace Robo!_

_Aka Red: Ok, let's do it!_

(Peace Robo combination sequence is shown, with the Ao Tank forming the torso, Kuro Car forming the chest, Ki Bomber forming the arms and hands, Momo Wagon forming the legs and feet, and Aka Jet forming the wings and head)

We caught up with the Hagure Highness and we fought, with the planet earth as our battle background. But he gets us in his cords and squashes us, so the formation has fallen.

_Ki Yellow: We can't do it!_

_Aka Red: Don't give up! Let's use our fighting spirit!_

The Hagure Highness approaches with his enormous staff in hand to finish us off. We struggle in the cockpit, but are too badly shaken to defend ourselves. When he brings back the staff, we all gasp in horror. But as the staff swings down, he is shaken and knocked back by the impact of a gigantic arrow.

The Hagure Highness tumbles to the ground and a familiar voice boomed out, "Sorry if I'm late, guys."

_Ao Blue: That's…!_

It was the Gao God, with someone in the head, our other member, Mido Green, the one with the armor like yours.

_Kuro Black: Mido Green…_

_Momo Pink: You've arrived in time!_

_Mido Green: Well, time to crash this party!_

Gao God bends to help its brother robot up. "You guys all right in there?" Mido Green calls, and has angry advice for them. "You can't fight him yourselves! You have to pool your power together into ONE!" I, bewildered, and then repeat it. But Mido Green knows what to do. Gao God raises our robot, and we were back on form.

We faced the Hagure Highness again, but my teammates had a daring plan: self-destruct the robot. I said, "What? Are you crazy? I can't lose you guys now!"

But they didn't listen, they even said that I must go away alone. I had no choice left, either have my teammates die or the world perishes in the hand of the Hagure Highness.

So, I just let them do it, with our robo holding the Hagure Highness in the back, and Mido Green said, "I'll take over from here, Aka Red." He then transferred to our robo and I was forced to escape our robo via a little jet.

_Mido Green: Gao God, do it now!_

The Gao God did the last attack on the now disabled Hagure Highness, and both our robo and the enemy was destroyed, but I was dismayed, for my teammates were now dead. I was forced to go nowhere, since the Gao God went back to his place, and I was forced to live on space, and be a witness forever.

It was only then that I helped Bouken Silver to get some friends to do it, and once again fought evil, in the memory of my teammates.

And that's my story, my legend, my final battle.

Shurikenger said, "I didn't know your teammates died before. Now I understand why you never came back after that incident."

Aka Red said, "And you? What will you become of?"

Shurikenger said, "I wanted to be a Hurricanger, but my head became the helmet forever. Like you, I was forced to wander because, well, I lost my humanity."

Aka Red said, "Well, do you want to join me?"

Shurikenger said, "Well, I, let's eat our food first. It's getting cold."

They then ate, and they striked a friendship, to forever live in peace and harmony, in memory of their friends.

**That's the end of the story. Leave reviews!**


End file.
